Crushcrushcrush
by omfgwtflmao
Summary: RLSB. SLASH. The puppies have crushes. Really bad at summaries. READ! : Originally posted on my old account but it got hacked into or something.


**All characters belong to JK Rowling (besides Susan Merry, Jessica Lorent and Bethany Thore).  
Don't own. Don't sue. :)**

* * *

**Crushcrushcrush**

He landed on Remus' bed with a dull thud. The response was a muffled "Gerroff Sirius". Said boy huffed but didn't leave the bed. He did, however, strip the covers off Remus' body and sat on his stomach.

"Sirius, please! I wanna sleep. 'S to early to play", muttered the exhausted werewolf.

Sirius pouted, then when he realised Remus had his eyes closed and was planning on going back to sleep, he transformed into his animagus form and licked Remus from his forehead to his chin. This action received a groan from Remus as he wiped the saliva away.

Sirius leaned in closer to Remus so that his mouth hovered above the smaller boys ear, and whispered "If you don't get up I'll write a love note to Snape-y from you confessing your undying love for him…"

At this, Remus shot up, pushing the larger boy off him.

"You will do no such thing, Sirius Orion Black! That's…just…disgusting."

"So you're homophobic? Well I never! I always thought wolf-boy was accepting of others. Apparently not…", Sirius trailed off. Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Don't be daft. All I was saying is I'd never, ever crush on Severus. He's not my type", smirked Remus as he stretched. "Now, turn around. I need to get dressed."

Sirius pouted once again and turned in the opposite direction. He heard the ruffling of clothes and sneaked a peak at his friend who was now in nothing but his boxers, which hung low at his hips. Unable to tear his eyes away from the boy, Sirius thought about how much he longed to touch the large, red scar that started half-way up Remus' thigh and ended just above his hip bone.

"Sirius. I said turn around", growled Remus.

Sirius cheeks began to tint pink when he realised he had so obviously been staring at Remus' hip.

When Remus had finished getting ready and brushing his teeth he stood in front of Sirius and said "Come on, Siri, let's go eat. I'm starved".

As the boys made their way down to The Great Hall, they failed to notice James watching their whole exchange from the comfort of his warm, cosy bed.

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"You, dear Padfoot, love Moony", stated James. His statement, however, was replied with a mere head shake. "I saw you. This morning. I saw where you were looking. Just because Moony's blind, doesn't mean I am", grinned James.

"Oh, sod off. He's a he. I'm a he too. Don't be silly. I'm not gay. Not into men. Yuck. That's sick. Why, oh why would I want a boy when I could have any girl in school?" Sirius argued.

"How many girls have you had recently? None. Oh, and by the way…that whole sentence pretty much proved that you're in denial."

Sirius sighed. He couldn't lie to James, his best friend, his brother. "You're right. I'm a bloody poof!" he threw his arms in the air, "and I'm in love with Rem. How messed up is that? He's not even…you know…and if he was who's to say he'd like me?"

"You could ask him."

James had grown and extra head and multiple limbs, or at least that's what anyone who saw the way Sirius was looking at his friend would think.

"Crazy. Bloody crazy, that's what you are!" he muttered.

* * *

James threw himself across Remus' lap and proclaimed "I'm bored! Make me unbored Remmie"

Needless to say, James received a rather angry glare from a besotted Sirius.

"Firstly," replied the annoyed werewolf, "'Unbored' isn't a word. Secondly, if you want, we could play truth or dare."

At this the boys smiled and raced upstairs to the dormitory. Sirius chose to throw himself down on Remus' bed, inhaling the other boys scent momentarily. James sat on his bed, which was positioned directly across from the young werewolf's, and Remus lay beside Sirius.

"Remmie, truth or dare", smiled James, who received yet another glare from Sirius for using his nickname for Remus.

Remus thought for a moment before saying "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

The werewolf blushed and sneaked a glance at Sirius, who's face was buried in his arms, and replied with "Yes."

Sirius pouted, but since his face was currently buried in Remus' sheets, the other two boys were none the wiser.

"Ooh...who's the lucky girl then? Susan Merry? Jessica Lorent? Bethany Thore?" James grinned.

The werewolf's face tinted pink as he said "None of them. Anyway, I already answered my truth. So, Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Sirius replied, his full attention on the object of his affection.

Remus thought to himself. Trying to figure out what he could dare the handsome young man. "Okay, I dare you to sneak into the Slitherin common room and announce your love for Snape"

Sirius' face momentarily paled, but then he smiled and dashed off to the Dungeons.

Several dares and truths later James could be found wearing a tiara, Sirius had told the boys he used to tap dance and Remus' arm was green and slimy (all three boys promised never to mention the events that led up to said arm looking the way it was ever again).

"Remmie. Truth or dare?" James asked lazily.

"Dare, methinks."

"I dare you, Remus Lupin, to _kiss_ Sirius Black for one whole minute, _on the mouth_, with _tongues_." James smirked.

"What? Ugh – Y-you can't. B-but.." Remus stuttered, blushing tomato red.

"I can and I did. Either you kiss him or you take off an article of clothing", James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus gulped and looked down at what he was wearing. No socks or shoes, a thin grey top and dark blue denim jeans, not to forget his boxers. He looked at Sirius, who was just as red as he was.

"You don't have to, you know. James is a giant prat." Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus mistook Sirius' whisper as him not really wanting to kiss Remus, so he lifted his top over his head and dropped it onto the floor. He completely missed Sirius' disheartened look.

"Right, so, James, you filthy scoundrel," Remus joked, "Truth or dare?"

"Arr, matey, I choose dare!" James laughed.

* * *

"James! What in the world were you thinking? Daring Rem to kiss me? Are you out of your mind? What if he figured it out? Oh god…oh god. He knows! He knows and it's entirely your fault! He's going to hate me, he's going t-"

"Sirius!" James replied to Sirius, "He didn't figure it out. Don't be silly. Moony's oblivious to the fact that anyone could like him like that. You know how he is, all insecure and vulnerable."

Sirius slowly began to calm down. 'Yeah' he thought 'No way would Remmie know I love him. I can be so stupid sometimes'.

"So. You forgive me?" James inquired and received a nod and a stifled yawn.

"I'm going to get ready to go to bed now. Tired as hell" Sirius stated plainly.

He walked into the bathroom and came across a still topless Remus Lupin. Remus was looking silently into the mirror at his own body with a frown on his face. Sirius coughed twice to get the other boys attention.

"Uh, Siri. You frightened me," Remus gasped, trying to cover his scarred torso with a towel.

"Sorry Remmie," muttered Sirius, "Why are you covering up? Is it because of your scars? Remmie, you're perfect. Come on, let me see that tummy! _Wiggle those hips_!"

Remus laughed, shook his head and dropped the towel. "You're insane Siri. I just…I really hate them. My scars. They're so ugly"

Sirius walked all the way up to Remus and traced one of his scars lightly. "They're beautiful. They make you, well, you."

Remus cheeks flushed pink at the compliment. He was doing all he could to stop himself from letting out a moan as Sirius' fingers found their way to his hip and traced the scar there. Hell, he was finding it hard to repress jumping the boy right then and there. Luckily James walked in and saved him.

"Padfoot?"

"Oh, h-hello James. I was j-just…ah, going to brush my teeth" stuttered Sirius

"Oh really? Well to me it looked like you were royally feeling Moony up," laughed James with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm all finished now. Just going to put on my pyjamas then off to bed it is for me" Remus declared.

As soon as Remus left, James turned to Sirius and told him "You've got to be more careful, mate. That is, if you don't want him to find out about your feelings towards him."

"Yeah, I know" came his distant reply.

* * *

"Remmie" whispered a certain dark haired fellow.

"Mmmnph" was all he got in reply.

"Remmie"

"Naghf"

"Remmie!" Sirius half shouted.

"Wha? Siri. Sleep now"

"Remmie. I had a nightmare. Can I stay here with you?" sobbed Sirius.

Remus pulled Sirius onto the bed without a second thought. Sirius slid under the covers, wrapped his arms around the werewolf's stomach and slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Moony…what's he doing in your bed?" a rather amused James asked.

"I don't know. I just found him here. Must have got up in the middle of the night and tried to rape me or something" laughed Remus.

"Mmmnph. Remmie. Stay still. You're so warm and huggable. I'm going to marry you one day just to be able to wake up to the warmth and hugability that is you" muttered Sirius.

James stifled a laugh and Remus stroked Sirius' hair, smiled to himself and said, "Come on Sirius. Up you get. If you get up now you can sleep in bed every night. Come on. Time for breakfast. Oh, and 'hugability' is not a word you silly pup."

When the boys were ready and filled with food they made their way to the first lesson of the day; History of Magic.

"This is just cruel. Who in their right mind would give us History of Magic first thing on a Monday? It's not right, damn it!" Sirius banged his fist on the table, unnoticed by the professor.

The whole day passed like this, every lesson Sirius would be heard complaining until finally, it was the last lesson. As soon as it was finished Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him to the common room.

"Siri. There was no need to run. Merlin. I haven't been confronted with that much exercise since, since, well, never" Remus heaved.

Sirius pushed Remus onto a sofa and straddled him.

"Sirius. What in the world" Remus started, but Sirius started tickling the werewolf and his sentence soon turned into uncontrollable laughter. "S-stop Siri. N-no. Don't-don't-ahhh!"

Remus rolled them over so he was now sitting on the dark haired boys stomach. He had an evil glint in his eye.

"Sirius."

"Yes my best friend in the world who would never tickle me?" Sirius said in a hopeful voice.

"Ahh, I can't torture you. Especially with those big grey puppy dog eyes you're giving me. Come on. Stand." Commanded the werewolf, holding out a hand that Sirius willingly took.

They both instantly felt butterflies in the pit of their stomach and smiled at each other.

James decided, as he watched all of this, that someone, and that someone was more than likely going to be him, had to get those two together. Firstly, he had to make sure Remus felt the same way about his best friend.

* * *

After watching Remus intently for a week, James came to the conclusion that Remus Lupin was a bloody poof and was, indeed as he first suspected, in love with his best friend. But he needed confirmation, so, while Sirius was attending detention for pulling a prank on Severus Snape, James sat Remus down to begin the talk he planned out.

"Remus, you know you can tell me anything, right? I accepted your, ahem, furry little problem, did I not? So, is there anything, anything at all, that you want to tell me?"

Remus blushed and replied "I spilled ink al over your best dress robes".

"Tha-what? Aww. They were my favourite robes. Ah, never mind. Is there nothing else you have to confess? Maybe you're, oh, I don't know, _gayandinlovewithSirius_?" James blurted out.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't catch a word of it." a very confused Remus asked.

"Are you, or are you not gay and in love with Sirius?" James asked.

"How did you know? Does _he_ know? You can't tell him. Oh please don't tell him. He'll hate me!" Remus cried.

"Moony, you know he could never hate you." James said, although what he wanted to say was 'The bloody muppet's in love with you. Of course he's not going to hate you for loving him back', but he had told Sirius he wouldn't tell Remus of the other boy's feelings.

"Well, maybe hate's too strong of a word but he'll certainly not want to touch me, or be around me as much. I can't bear to lose his touch. I need it. I need-" Remus stopped talking as the door swung open to reveal a very wet Sirius Black.

Remus sniffled and Sirius looked over towards him. "What's wrong Remmie? You okay?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just have a cold is all. Anyway, what happened to you? You look as if you've went for a swim in the lake" laughed Remus, although his heart was not in it.

"Filch made me clean the toilets, one exploded right in my face. Luckily I'd cleaned it first otherwise I'd have loads of shi-"

"No swearing, Sirius!" Remus growled playfully, now in a lighter mood.

* * *

James Potter was a devious young man. Anyone who knew him, heck, anyone who knew of him knew this was the case. He was sick and tired of his two best friends moping around and admiring each other from afar, pining after each other. So he did as any other devious young man would; he hatched a plan.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Can you please stop touching each other up for two seconds? I'm bored. Lets play truth or dare!" James smirked at the colour his friends faces turned.

Sirius got out of Remus' lap and extended his hand to the other boy, who gladly took it.

"James, you can be such a di-"

"Sirius!" Remus warned.

"Sorry Remmie" pouted Sirius.

The three boys made their way to their dorm room. James positioned himself at the foot of his bed while Remus lay on his own bed, face down, with Sirius straddling his back.

"You two have no idea how dirty that looks" snickered James, this received an eye-roll from Sirius.

"Just because you want to be the one doing dirty things to _my_ Remmie" cooed Sirius, stroking Remus' hair.

"Nah, I'll let you do all that stuff to him, mate. We all know you want to." Winked James

Sirius flushed red but quickly said, "Let's just get on with the game."

James smirked and walked over to his trunk. He started searching for something and after a while he found it and did a little dance of victory.

"Okay, boys. I stole this of Slug horn a while ago. Was waiting for a reason to use it."

The other two boys knew what it was as soon as they saw it; Veritaserum.

"You two won't chicken out now will you?" laughed James, staring at Sirius challengingly.

Remus was about to say something when Sirius cut across him "Of course me and Remus won't chicken out."

They all took a gulp of the potion and sat down.

"Okay, Prongs, truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Truth mate" came his reply.

"How far have you and Lily went?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the question.

"Third base. So not all the way yet. Truth or dare Remus"

Remus fidgeted and said slowly "Dare."

"What? You'd rather do the dare than a truth? Is ickle Remmie _hiding_ something?" winked James.

"You know I am you great prat." Came Remus' reply, which confused Sirius to no end.

"Fine. I dare you to…write a letter to Malfoy confessing your love for him. You can do it after the game is finished."

Remus huffed and asked Sirius "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Before Remus could ask him anything, James cut in and said "Who do you fancy?"

Sirius paled as Remus' name left his mouth.

* * *

Silence rang through the room, deafening the occupants. Then Sirius gathered all the courage he could and looked towards Remus.

"I am so sorry. I can't help my feelings towards you and I know that now our friendship is going to be strained or maybe obliterated entirely. I know that you can never feel the same way. You won't want me near you any more, will you? You will not want me to touch you any more. I'm horrible, disgusting and unnatural. Please don't hate me. I couldn't take it if you hated me. I need you more than anything." sobbed Sirius.

Remus remained silent and James became irritable and demanded Remus say something to Sirius.

Looking down at his clothed feet, Remus gulped. He was frightened and overly happy and confused and a mixture of so many emotions. He wanted to tell Sirius he was in love with him, that Sirius could touch him as much as he wanted, that he would never hate him, could never hate him, but the thought of Sirius being freaked out by the use of the word 'love' held him from doing so. He remained silent.

"I love you Remus! For Merlin's sake, Remmie, say something! Please. Say anything!" Sirius cried, his voice etched with pain.

"Y-you love me? I thought…I thought it was just a crush"

"Of course I do Remmie. You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Your hair is always soft and shiny and a brilliant colour. It matches your eyes. You're smart and funny and incredibly good-looking. You're all insecure and modest and vulnerable and bossy. How was I meant to resist falling in love with you?" asked Sirius with a sad smile.

"The reason I didn't…didn't reply earlier was because I thought it was just a crush and if I admitted I was in love with you then you would forget about me in a week and go out with someone else. B-but if you truly mean that you are in love with me-"

"I do."

"I love you too, Siri." Remus smiled, catching Sirius' lips with his own. Enjoying the feel of the other boys soft lips on his.

The two love-struck boys distantly heard James' shout of "Hell yes! About bloody time those pups got their act together!"

* * *

**Yeah, so originally this was separated into four chapters but as the story was already completed and I transferred it onto this account I thought I might as well merge all four chapters together to make one big one shot.**

**Oh, and reviews make me swoon.**

**Love.**

**x**


End file.
